


This little project of mine

by Miranda



Category: seaQuest
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda/pseuds/Miranda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas is hard working a new project and Krieg's got a little scheme brewing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This little project of mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



If he passed that function there and changed that parameter by 0.01, he’d get an increase of five milliseconds at the grouping subroutine over here. 

… 

And the resulting current increase in the sixth power converter would have it burning out in three minutes flat. Great. So, no five milliseconds seconds faster grouping, unless he could get a bunch of different power converters. A bunch of power converters backlogged for, oh, a year or so. 

If there’d been a life and death situation involved, he could have justified hacking one of the suppliers and putting himself on top of the order list. But no life and death situations abounded and he didn’t want to know what Bridger would come up with when he found out about the hacking. Grounding wouldn’t work so well, the seaQuest wasn’t expected to come up for the next three months. Or maybe it would come up, somewhere in the middle of the ocean, with nothing but endless water around. 

Maybe he’d cut of Lucas’ access to the satlink, than he’d be at the mercy of his own and his crew mates’ media library. He’d seen or read anything interesting in the first six months aboard, give or take Krieg’s newest table dancing babe tapes.

So, okay, nothing he could do about the power converters. He’d have to live with five milliseconds seconds less at the grouping subroutine, which meant another ten milliseconds wait for self-positioning and twenty milliseconds for position coordination. Or he’d have a bunch of spectacular crashes of extremely expensive equipment.

Although … he knew the current position and speed, there was the sonar and the propagated sensor data. He could write a prediction algorithm, given the same data and a sufficiently synchronized clock, he could shave 7ms off the grouping and get the position coordination down to five.

Where had he put the documentation for the drivers of the sonar systems. The drivers themselves had shit commentary. Yeah, he could figure out how they worked, but he knew he had seen the files just recently and after the thing with the Stinger, he wanted to be sure there weren’t any little things he had missed, which would sink this project into the depths of the ocean.

There they were – distractingly bid whoever knocked to come in.

“Hey, Lucas, my boy.”

My Boy? What was Krieg up to. Nothing good, going by precedent. He had to finish this project. Not that he was on a deadline or anything, but Ortiz would want his WSKR back soon. Okay, sonar subroutine to start a sonar scan takes an alphanumeric string as input.

“What do you want, Krieg?”

“Ah, come on, call me Ben. I need your help. There’s this company, they have a great business idea.”

Like the souvenir seaQuest models. Ordered ten thousand sets, had the idea nixed by Bridger. Lucas didn’t know where Krieg had put them all. Read the sonar output as a ten by ten double real matrix.

“Nothing can go wrong. They’ll grow by five hundred percent in the next three years.”

Probably minus five hundred, and he’d be damned if he let himself be talked into Krieg’s scheme this time. Wait for the sonar to be ready for the next measurement.

“There’s just this little pesky credit problem. Nothing but a little timing problem really. If you could just tell their bank’s system that they got one day more. Nothing else needed, just this one day more and the money will be there.”

Sure and then it’d be another day more and another, and maybe siphon a little extra money from here to there. Interpolate the data between two sonar readings.

“No go, Krieg. Not getting into trouble this time. If the company’s idea is so great, someone would have snapped them up by now.”

Next, configure the other sensor outputs.

“Oh, come on. You have to help me. I managed to get you that new synthesizer last month.”

“Yeah, and I paid through the nose for it. Give it up, no hacking banks.”

Prioritize near field data from the faster secondary sensors over the slower sonar.

…

There were hands on his shoulders. Kneading.

Was Krieg trying to give him a back rub?

“So, what can I do to make it worth your time.”

He couldn’t remember the last time he had back rub. He couldn’t remember ever having had a back rub.

Fingers were lightly stroking up his neck. Krieg had to be leaning against his back rest, he could feel the warmth.

“Come one, Lucas. Tell me what you want. You can have everything, you just have to ask.”

Great, misspelled three parameters in a row. And now he was getting hot, what with Krieg breathing down the side of his face and the fingers creeping into his hair. 

He may have thought about it from time to time, but not like that. He wasn’t comfortable like this. 

A shake and leaning forward and Krieg’s hands were gone.

“I thought better of you. Trying to buy me off like that. What do you take me for.”

He was getting angry.

“I’m sorry, Lucas.” 

And now Krieg was all serious and no nonsense sounding.

“It’s an earnest offer. Whether you hack that bank and get ten percents of the profits or not.”

Well, yeah, hacking banks was not going to happen and neither was his prediction sub-routine, what with him being all hot and bothered. 

And stated like that, the offer didn’t sound so bad. There was also that other little thing Krieg could help him with.

Type S for save and then hit enter.

“You know what. How about you get me some hard to get power converters and **you** get to keep ten percents of the profits **I’ll** make.”

Turn around to look at Krieg and here was that crooked smile.

“Tell me, Lucas. I wouldn’t want to go into this business opportunity blind, would I.”

“I’ll do better and show, but first I’ll take you up on that ‘earnest offer’ you mentioned. If it’s worth my time, maybe I’ll come back for more.”


End file.
